Signup
BEFORE YOU READ THIS PAGE YOU SHOULD READ THE TERMS OF USE PAGE. CONTINUING TO USE THIS SITE IS DEEMED AS AN ACCEPTANCE OF THE TERMS AND CONDITIONS, DISCLAIMER, AND TERMS OF USE. YOU MUST READ THIS PAGE BEFORE CREATING AN ACCOUNT AND SIGNING UP. FAILURE TO DO SO CAN RESULT IN YOUR WORK NOT BEING CORRECTLY LOGGED ON THE WIKIA AND THEREFORE NOT INCLUDED IN THE RESULTANT BOOK IN THE WAY THAT YOU AND THE OTHER VOLUNTEERS IMAGINED. Congratulations. You have either been accepted to take part in the role-play writing community of Colossi, created by and licensed by James Williamson, copyright 2012, and Colossi Ltd, 2012, OR you will be The role-playing environment of Colossi, the other writers, and this Wikia, are all elements that make up the online writing community of Colossi and work to ensure that you have a platform in place which you can use to write your own book. Anything that you write in the role-play, in-character, should be copied up onto this wikia and filed accordingly. If these steps are taken, anything you created and uploaded to the wikia may well be considered for the novel being produced from this role-play, at the end of 2012. That in mind, you must be aware that anything you place upon this wikia, whether current, deleted, or otherwise; in writing, photos or otherwise, you grant a full and complete license to your content to allow Colossi Ltd free usage of the information in any ancilliary merchandise. If this is a sticking point for you then we ask that you refer to the terms of use, before opting to volunteer and participate in this role-playing experiment. To continue volunteering beyond this page, you agree to the terms and conditions in full. All people who participate and have content they have helped to fashion will be credited for their source material in the finished book. Subsequently the world of Colossi is an x-rated alternate reality role-play, where gore, violence, bad language and sexual intercourse are frequent and strongly depicted. If this is something that doesn't appeal to you, I suggest that you possibly find another role-play to participate in. WARNING: You must be an IMVU AP member - meaning you are allowed to see adult content. You can buy this additional account status here. 1. CHOOSE RACE Congratulations. Your writing sample was liked and you've been selected to take part in this role-play world but what exactly does that entail. It means you need to join a role-playing village. You should focus on working this out before you go any further. Feel free to click on the available options (Hold cntrl and click to open numerous tabs and keep on this page) and read about the particular classes and cultures. The current options are: 1. BARBARIANS (WEST) - (3 Villages) COLOS / HEMUS / BARTAR 2. ELVEN (NORTH) - (2 Villages) VALMORA / LEMBODIA 3. VAMPIRES (SOUTH) - (No Villages yet - VIP IMVU member and want to set up the Village of VAMSIS or TRISTAN? Contact Alaric Garos ASAP!) 4. LYCANS (EAST) - (No Villages yet - VIP IMVU member and want to set up the Village of LYCEUM or LUCIAN? Contact Alaric Garos ASAP!) 2. CREATE 2.1 Creating an Account Now you have chosen your character's race, it is time to get creative. You have the links above to the relevant information for your race and your village. So now you need to Join the Wikia by Creating an Account. You should do this under your IMVU name, to ensure that any issues can be dealt with quickly. Ideally, your IMVU name should be the same as your character's name in the role-play, but this is not a direct requirement to volunteer and play a character. 2.2 Character Research You should refer to the following list of characters and read the biographies on their accounts and also their role-playing. This way you are perfectly placed to be able to write a unique character, who even if they are not the centre of the of story, can find a unique niche and voice in the world that can put you in the best possible stead to get your contributions and unique insight into the world including in the Novel. 2.3 Character Biography Now that you are a) aware of your race, b) aware of the other characters and storylines, and c) aware of the wider Colossi world, you can begin to create your character. To do this, you should populate you have THREE steps to complete. 1. Write your character's backstory. Describe their appearance and personality. 2. Click on your name in the top right hand corner of this wikia page now you will be taken to your Wikia profile. You will find a menu half way down the page and should see the first option that is already awaiting you is the profile page. You should click "Edit Profile" and enter your completed biography there, and REMEMBER to click "Publish" when finished. You should also upload a photo of your character as a profile pic (you may need to resize images from IMVU for them to be accepted on the Wikia). 3. When happy with your Profile, please see the leader of your village to approve your profile, you can find the route to the village through the COLOSSI HELP ROOM. You are not allowed to misuse this resource. Many of the questions you may have can be answered on the wikia. They will then be able to push forward your introduction to the world and also see Alaric Garos or one of the other moderators who will be able to increase your Wikia Status so that you can start editing pages and actively participating in the world. 3 TAKING PART 3.1 Favourite your Home Role-playing happens in two places: the FIRST is on the IMVU chat client. If you have IMVU running at this time or any time that you are in need of direction, go to the main help room by clicking here -------> COLOSSI IMVU HELP ROOM. You should have already favorited the room anyway from completing the last step, but this is a way back to your village if you didn't favourite the room. From there you can be directed to the right room for the race you have chosen and should favourite the main room. 3.2 IMVU 3D Role-playing Role-playing in character takes place within the IMVU 3D Chat client. Here you can personlise your 3D character and also achieve artwork for your pages, such as photos of the people involved in a conversation and also photos of the location. It also allows, internet connections allowing, a productive and fast platform for role-playing. After role-playing in IMVU, you should save a log of your chat and moving it into a word processor. Then you should look to edit the text, removing all out of character communication to leave you with a complete role-play. Then we come to the Uploding to the Wikia section, which you can read HERE. 3.3 WIKIA Role-playing In smaller more personal role-playing and strangely, large and important role-playing events (10+ participants), and also when someone disconnects from IMVU before time, it can sometimes be more effective to create the Wikia page immediately and notify all parties of the link so that a posting order can be established or maintained and the role-play brought to a definite conclusion. 4. ROLE-PLAYING The role-playing in Colossi needs to follow as closely as possible a "collective narrative voice" or "CNV". If at any time, someone notifies you that you are straying from the "CNV" in OOC, it's time to wash your eyes and make a coffee because you're slipping into your own voice and not working alongside the team -- because role-playing can be likened to a team sport -- to produce a role-play that sounds as if it came from a third person narrator who was seeing the story from all angles and perspectives. To role-play more cohesively, we have prepared some role-playing tips that you may find useful. To see them please click ROLE-PLAYING TIPS. 5. Wikia Signing Whenever you work on a Wikia page, please take the time at the end of your efforts to take credit for your work by signing the passage that you completed. To do this quickly you merely need to type four tildes (~), without spaces, and the Wikia will automatically post your signature line, which also has an option for people to quickly and efficiently get in touch with you. Below is an example of what appeared when I placed four tildes in: AlaricGaros (talk) 05:12, September 6, 2012 (UTC) 6. Logging Role-playing 6.1 Create a Title When you have finished or paused a role-play, someone in the group should take the opportunity and notify everyone else (who should copy the text anyway for safeguarding) that they nominate themselves to upload it to the Wikia. When you go to CONTRIBUTE -----> ADD NEW PAGE, you will be presented with a dialogue box that will ask you to enter the Title for your page. It is important that you choose a catchy relatable title; try not to make it overly long or similarly too short - or take up pages that are needed for an admin facility (like "Maps" for example.) Take a look at the weblink to this page: http://Colossi.wikia.com/wiki/Signup - when you choose your title, people will be able to access the link by adding the title in place of the "Signup" part at the end of the above link. So once you have a catchy title, go ahead create the page. 6.2 Enter Date By entering the Date in the following way on the very top line, it makes it much easier to track when a particular role-play took place. The Date should be entered in this manner: CREATED: DD/MM/YYYY. 6.3 Insert a Disclaimer The first thing that needs to be added to every page, to protect ourselves and our work and our time and efforts from the wider web, is a disclaimer. If you do not insert this following Disclaimer on every role-playing page then there is every chance that your role-playing will not be included in the book. It also protects us against minors clicking onto the wikia and claiming to not know that this wikia contains Material of an Adult Nature. You may wish to copy the following text, or if you wish to favourite the Disclaimer page with just the relevant text on the page for faster ease of use, click here. INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE WHEN WRITTEN 6.4 Filing Your Role-play Obviously it is quite quick and easy to link people to your page of role-playing when it is finished. However, what happens in a years time when there are hundreds of unsorted wikia pages of role-play with no seeming way to remain organised without trawling through each and every single one. No, that's not going to happen, for the simple reason that good practice now means many less headaches later, and a more cohesive story overall. When you create your role-play page and it is finished and uploaded on the Wikia, you should then take the time to use the hyperlink button (the third tool in - the linked chains - from the left hand side in the above tools menu),